All for naught
by LovingPillow
Summary: "We're enemies aren't we?" In which Kurosaki Mafuyu catches Hanabusa Miyabi alone. "Wouldn't it be nice to take me with brute force?" The president then reaches for her sunglasses, and that begins the start of their secret relationship.


**Title: All for naught**  
**Summary: "We're enemies aren't we?" In which Kurosaki Mafuyu catches Hanabusa Miyabi alone. "Wouldn't it be nice to take me with brute force?" The president then reaches for her sunglasses, and that begins the start of their secret relationship.**

* * *

**Mafuyu's P.O.V.**

I had found Hanabusa the moment I exited the school. He was standing in front of the forest by himself, his back turned to face me. Although I wasn't sure about approaching him (especially when I was alone), I had to or else he'd run away. I soon found myself immersed in his aura when he turned his head to look at me. _I already knew, but...there are people who have a stranger force even without saying anything... I have to hurry or he'll run..._ With that thought in mind (and not to mention how he turned away and began walking); I called out to him, "I...I'm Kurosaki Mafuyu! And so um..." He cut me off in the middle of speech when he spoke, "What are you doing? We're enemies aren't we?" I flinched when I remembered, "...Ah..." I had no explanation as to why I had gone after him; it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. I wanted to think of a reason for my actions, but nothing came to mind. He had turned to look at me once more, "Wouldn't it be nice to take me with brute force?" There was a smile tugging his lips but it didn't seem like a smile (neither fake nor genuine); and as his hand reached for my sunglasses, I wondered what he meant by ordering me to 'take him'.

The sunglasses slid off and I felt my pharynx constrict as he stood directly in front of me. "Kurosaki-san, how would you like it if you and I found a more comfortable place to converse?" He asked and as I nodded, he held onto my shoulders and led me deep into the forest.

**Miyabi's P.O.V.**

The girl was obviously naïve. Why would she follow me if she knew something would happen? I had her backed into a tree after a few long excruciating minutes of walking. She was staring at me in a daze and I knew she had lost her chance to regain herself for hours. It just makes it better for me, but worse for her.

"Unbutton your shirt." I ordered her to do and as she clumsily undressed, I could see her eyes flicked between her dazed self and her true self. It didn't matter; I always get what I want, and what I want right now is for her to be underneath me, but first, I'll steal a kiss from her.

**Mafuyu's P.O.V.**

My mind was in a haze as I felt his hands ignite a fire everywhere he touched. His lips were claiming me as they bruised and forced their way through my lips. His tongue danced along my mouth and I felt his hand brush against my inner thigh. My body wouldn't obey my demands to push him away, and instead I found myself spreading my legs more until he had clear access to my underwear. I was mortified to know what he was going to do, but it didn't stop the moan threatening to escape my lips. His fingers were cold, but they were becoming warmer every second he thrust in and then pulled out. I felt my body fill with pleasure as his other hand quickly found its way to my breasts, small as they were; he harshly flicked the nibs until my body responded to it.

I was sure I heard an unfamiliar voice call out, but then I realized that it was my own voice. I was moaning from his actions, and I couldn't even lower it when he thrust at a spot that filled me to the brim with desire.

"Come undone. Release for me."

His voice was right next to me and I felt myself obey his orders. I was ashamed as he pushed me to the ground, but I wasn't in control of myself so I was forced to be his puppet until he let go of me.

**Miyabi's P.O.V.**

The sight of Kurosaki made me lick my lips in hunger. I couldn't wait any longer for this.

I unbuckled my pants and watched as she lay before me, her legs spread wide with her vagina soaking from her orgasm. "I'll mould your insides until it recognizes me and only me." I told her before thrusting deep into her. The pleasure of her tight walls had me ignoring the sudden bleeding. She was a virgin and I was her first. I'll be her first everything too, but then it'd take the fun out of it. I'll start slow, until she bends to my every command. I'll enjoy this little pet, she's too naïve and just the perfect treat.

* * *

**This is only the beginning.**

**I know it's short and rushed, but I really just couldn't wait to post it. I won't start the next chapter until I have finished writing the other stories' chapters I have on hold, terribly sorry if you're waiting for the next update!**


End file.
